Enter the Furiverse
by HighOctaneHillary
Summary: With the fabric of the Furiverse hanging in the balance, the gang is back to take on an otherworldly threat, riddled with intrigue, mystery, and newfound romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Location: Havana, Cuba

Her hair swept with the South American wind and the only thing she loved more than cars was the American muscle under that bonnet, Vince Diesel. Miselle was staring at the fine physique of her man as she grabbed the wrench and returned to the rim she was repairing after the race Vince just won.

"Shit! What the hell is wrong with this piece of crap!" yelled Vince.

"What's wrong baby? Can't fix a lil 'ol cylinder these days? she teased.

He looked at her and gave a deadpan expression. "You fix it then, smarta—"

Miselle suddenly without reason sniffed quickly twice like she had a cold. "It's a blown head gasket" she said.

Vince looked at the head gasket and looked back at Miselle confused. She seemed to be fixated on the balcony which had a panoramic view of the sea. She felt as though she was weaving through the waves, up and down, soaring through the currents like a paper plane in a gale.

"~selle… Miselle…. Miselle!"

She felt a startling shudder as her mind flew from the ocean and back into her body.

"Is something out there?" asked Vince as he approached the balcony. He saw nothing as he peered down the balcony only to see the beauty of the sea and the city of Havana.

"Oh, you were right about the blown head gasket, how did you know that?"

"I… could just smell it you know? You couldn't smell that?" she asked.

Vince looked at Miselle perplexed. "I couldn't smell anything babe but you were right. I owe you one." He smiled, "come here sexy". She leaped onto him and his thick muscles kept her easily suspended as they made out on the were madly in love.

Vince, short for Vincenzo, took pride in restoring old cars but what he was most proud of was his family. Sitting at a family dinner, Corona in hand and seeing the smiles of his loved ones fueled his desire to be the best and the fastest. Miselle had always seen this quality to be one of the reasons why she loved him so much, even amnesia couldn't take that away from her. He was her lover and she was the queen who ruled over him. They fucked heavily that night and slept seamlessly even though there were events transpiring that would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Location: Montevideo, Uruguay

Sitting at the bar was a downtown girl from London, England and coincidentally, her name was also London England but what really made her stand out was her bouffant hair. Considering her hair nearly touched the ceiling, she always made an impression. Unfortunately for her not all impressions were wanted.

"No, I'm going to fuck her idiot"

"Hell no dude, I'm going to fuck her for sure"

Luda and Román had been arguing for what seemed to be hours over London England. She rolled her eyes and shifted back away from them, her hair swayed like a majestic oak with many leaves. Her hair was so voluminous and sometimes couldn't really be contained by a conventional hair tie or hair products.

"Are you two quite done?" said the hacktivist.

"You got something better to do?" Luda and Román said in unison.

"Neither of you two are getting any of this tonight, sorry love"

She perked her colossal amounts of hair, downed her bevvy and headed back to her car. London England was used to Luda and Román gawking over her and making ludicrous comments about her lady bits.

Luda and Román amid their debates over slamming London England suddenly realised that London England was not in the bar anymore because they would be able to spot that head anywhere.

"Shit man, she must have left. Let's go find her" Luda and Román said in unison.

They rushed out of the door and saw London England slam her car door shut and swear loudly.

"Bollocks! What's wrong with this damn thing… Oh you two, just in time. My car's interface module is busted or something!"

Luda and Román both got into the car and inspected the CIM (car's interface module) and nodded at each other knowingly.

"We've seen shit like this before. This has been hacked without a doubt, what have you been doing with this car?" Luda and Román said in unison.

"Nothin outta the ordinary. Can you two fix it? I can hack into anything but there is definitely something up with this thing, I don't think it is a software problem..." she said with a puzzled voice.

Luda and Román looked at each other and smirked. "We can try and fix it for you, but what will you give us?"

"Uhhh, well…". She thought to herself, 'What would satisfy these idiots?'. She gave Luda and Román a cheery smile and bent over the car and slutted it up. "Whichever… one of you… can get into the CIM… will get... a kiss on the… cheek.".

The duo snickered and giggled with glee. "It's a deal hot stuff. Let's get her car back to the workshop" Luda and Román said at the same time.

Luda looked at his life partner Román and said quietly, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Location: ?

A restlessly shifting sea of iridescent red and black stretched as far as the eye could see. On the horizon, tendrils of mist rose from the darkness. Gal Gathot was alone and scared. She felt like she had been walking for millennia, her only companion on this endless traverse a strange, floating ball of gas that seemed to be searching for something. She had to keep going.

When she had first found herself in this strange place, she had stood still but found that a feeling of iciness started to creep up her legs from her surroundings and it grew harder and harder to take each step. As long as she kept walking she could keep the freezing feeling at bay.  
The ball suddenly stopped. Gal Gathot bumped into it and said, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realise you stopped"

Up ahead, fizzling particles flew from all directions. They seemed to be converging into a single, dense point. Gal Gathot approached the point and circled it, painfully aware that she could not stop moving. The yellow ball pulsated once with a bright, warm light that soothed her apprehensiveness.

The fizzling particles accelerated. A figure began to form at the point she circled. With a bamboozled cry she realised she recognised the figure. It was Han! Her boyfriend, lover and friend.

"Han!" She embraced him. Han slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

Gal Gathot took a step back and looked in his face. He met her gaze with uncertainty.

"Wait…" Gal Gathot noticed a crust of a crystalline substance forming around Han's feet and pulled on his arm urgently. "We have to get moving!"

The ball of gas followed behind them. Han's steps were laboured but eventually the crust cracked and fell away, fading into nonexistence.

"Where are we?" Han asked.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Gal Gathot stared intensely ahead.

"I remember… crashing my car. I remember being in extraordinary pain. I remember a bald head…"

"I think we're dead. I've had a long time to mull it over."

Han stopped in his tracks, Gal Gathot pulling on his arm.

"Come on! We have to move!"

The crust crept back up Han's legs but he did not move. "We can't be dead… I still need to… I have to… I never… My…"

"Oh God. Not now. We don't have time for this shit, Han." Gal Gathot said as she shook Han violently by the shoulders.

The glowing yellow orb pulsed twice in succession as it circled Han. He followed it with his eyes and seemed to calm down. With a tug on his arm Gal Gathot got him moving again.

"We can't stop moving or we'll be dead for good I think. Let's just keep following this thing." Gal Gathot seemed worried, but tried to be authoritative.

"My feet hurt. Let's find a car." Han whined.

"Does it look like there are any cars around here? Fuck!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Location: Devil's Bum'ol, Solomon Islands

Dame Helen Mirren held the gravy boat up high so Gay Shaw couldn't reach it.

"You're a short little fairy." She taunted.

"Give us the gravy, mum." Gay Shaw pleaded.

Dame Helen Mirren finally relented and handed the steaming gravy boat to her gay son, Gay Shaw. His beefy brother Jathon Thtatham watched with a wry smile. Gay Shaw greedily poured gravy on his shepherd's pie with the gravy boat which was full with gravy.

"Remember when youse was boys and would break into shops in ya spare time. Gave ya poor old mum a heart attack, ya did." She turned to Gay Shaw, her gay son, "Of course that was when you wasn't deep froatin' bananas and taking my prize winning lebanese cucumbers into the bathroom for a bit o' fun. Ruined many a county fair you did with your predilection for my giant veg."

"Fuck off mum. The rabbit ate them" Gay Shaw said.

Dame Helen Mirren and her two sons laughed uproariously.

Suddenly a jet landed in very close proximity to their dining table. It was the Jojojet.

"Oh look, it's Vince Diesel's sister stopped in for a spot of tea." Gay Shaw said amiably.

"Pull up another seat for her, would you love. And grab the booster seat for Babbi." Dame Helen Mirren was always a gracious host.

Jojo and Babbi came down the stairs of the jet. Jojo looks sad.

"Oh no, love. What's 'appened?" Dame Helen Mirren ushered Jojo to a seat at the table and placed a steaming plate of shepherd's pie with a generous serving of gravy straight from the gravy boat in front of Babbi.

"Babbi ba bab bab babbi bab bab babbi ba bab."

Jathon Thtatham asked, "What's he saying, Jojo?"

Jojo replied, "He's saying how much he loves Mrs. Dame Hellen Mirren's prizewinning shepherd's pie."

"Well fank you Babbi." Dame Helen Mirren replied.

Jojo continued tearfully, "And he also said he misses his dad. Have you got any news or heard anything?"

"In regards to Brian, nothin' love. Sorry" Dame Helen Mirren took a sip of tea, "But there was a strange anomaly that might interest you. It's an old friend of yours who's supposed to be dead."

Jojo was flabberghasted, "What? Who?"

Dame Helen Mirren pointed at the nearby God's Eye screen. "There 'e is. Remember 'im?"

On the screen was a sexy hunk of man meat in a mesh tank top. Upon seeing the mesh Jojo remembered him - Vince. And not that Vince. The one with the beard from the first movie.

Gay Shaw was openly drooling, "Who is _that_?" He said homosexually.

"Keep it in ya pants, love." Dame Helen Mirren said playfully.

"I'll investigate. Hopefully he's as hot as his pictures unlike some of these toads I've been talking to on ."

"You do that, love." Dame Helen Mirren patted him on the head.

"Well, I'm off." Jathon Thtatham said gruffly. "Gotta see a man about a horse."

All of a sudden Jojo's phone rang. When she answered, she heard Luda and Román's voices on the other end.

"Hey Jojo," they said simultaneously.

"Hey Luda and Román. What's up?"

"We have some important info. It's about Brian."

"What? Oh my God. Tell me." Jojo nearly squealed with excitement.

"London England's car is busted but we found the data logs and found something interesting. The last person to access the CPU was... Brian... Yesterday."


End file.
